With the continuous development of the display technology, flexible display panels are gradually applied to all kinds of electronic products.
In existing technologies, a flexible display panel is fabricated based on a flexible substrate. For example, for a liquid crystal display panel, the flexible substrate includes an array substrate and a color film substrate. For an organic light-emitting display panel, the flexible substrate includes an organic light-emitting substrate. More specifically, a fabrication process of the flexible substrate may include funning a flexible substrate material layer, a blocking layer, and a device layer sequentially on a rigid substrate. Further, the fabrication process includes separating the rigid substrate and the flexible substrate material layer. That is, the rigid substrate may be stripped off to obtain a flexible substrate.
Because the material of the rigid substrate, the material of the flexible substrate material layer, and the material of the blocking layer have different Young's modulus and thermal expansion coefficients, stresses generated during sequential formation of the flexible substrate material layer and the blocking layer on the rigid substrate are different. Accordingly, the flexible substrate material layer and the blocking layer may be easily bent and crack, thereby affecting subsequent device fabrication precision and device performance.
The disclosed flexible substrate and fabrication method thereof, and display panel are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.